


But still I hear your prayer

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Castiel had finally understood that there was no place for him, not in heaven, not on earth and not around the Brothers…But it is difficult to really move on, when you can still hear the only voices left that Cass had called his family.No matter if it is done unconsiously and without the meaning to harm, it still is painful for the former Angel…





	But still I hear your prayer

**Author's Note:**

> A bit Abstract and unconventional but i just had to get it out. 
> 
> No beta as you may already know and no native as it is obvious. But as allways i hope you got some distraction out of it. ^^!
> 
> It Plays, obviously, after SE 15 EP 03

And/But still I hear your prayer SPN FF

Nights are worse.

And although the cheap room, the only thing he can still afford, is actually silent, his mind is not, never.

The weakly blue glowing eyes stare into that dark and dreary Place…

\----------

He had tried, he really had.  
‘Moving on…’, he had said leaving the Bunker, leaving the guilt and betrayal and pain, leaving what he ones had tried to see as his ‘Home’ his ‘Family’.

He does not feel pain, he shouldn’t at least.  
He does not feel hurt, he couldn’t.  
But the Angel remains in place, for days at a time.  
Motionless waiting for Eternity to pass…

But Nights are worse.

\----------

They do not know, he thinks, he hopes.  
They do not wish harm, he guesses, believes, but Castiel can’t be sure, not anymore, maybe never again.

Their voices are bright and clear, echoing in that emptiness of an Individual that had never actually been one.

But nights are worse.

\----------

There is no yearning for him anymore…, his name not called in that pleasant tone…  
There is no longing for him anymore and maybe not even a need.

He had been loyal for the wrong reasons, he thinks.  
He had chosen to stay for a little too long, he imagines…  
But there is no answer to/for the Angels unexpected insecurity, no comfort for his broken heart.

And nights are worse.

\----------

They are still struggling at any move and they of course are still fighting…  
But there is no longer a calling for him, no invitation to join…

And although his love is meant to life longer than them …he can’t return to their sides.  
It is already decided.

And nights are worse.

\----------

They do not speak of him anymore, they do not smile or frown.  
And although he had been send away before this time it is so much different.

What once had given him strength and purpose had left him empty and alone.  
Castiel understands that this is Human, that they are made to do move on…

But…

…Nights are worse.

And although the cheap room, the only thing he can still afford, is actually silent, …the Angels mind is far from it as the voices start their talking…

The weakly blue glowing eyes stare into that dark and dreary Place…  
Nights are worse, when their prayers become so loud…

End…

**Author's Note:**

> Found this, just fits perfectly.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRf2baFzB7k


End file.
